The present invention relates to an aspirator for oil mists, particularly for machining devices, machine tools and the like.
It is known that during work with machine tools it is normal to use, as coolant, oil emulsions to which whole oils or other liquid coolants, are added, disjoined in water.
Usually only a very small fraction of coolant films clings to the machine tool and most of the film instead remains in the atmosphere; this causes pollution damage in addition to the fact that machine tools operators have to inhale the oil dispersions that are present near the machine tools.
Conventional aspirators separate the oil mist and recondense it in gradually larger particles (coalescence effect) as a direct consequence of the centrifugal force to which the oil particles are subjected.
Conventional aspirators are therefore provided with impellers, through which the oily air to be conditioned is introduced, and with a filtering body through which the air passes, releasing the oil particles, which accordingly tend to cluster and collect to be subsequently expelled from the aspirator by means of a drainage tube.
Conventional aspirators can usually be installed in a fixed position with respect to the machine tool; in other words, it is not possible to change the arrangement of the aspirator from operation with a vertical axis to operation with a horizontal axis.
Accordingly, this sometimes causes difficulties in maintenance because it is necessary to disassemble the aspirator from its support and it also does not facilitate the adaptation of a same type of aspirator to different machine types.
Furthermore, different machine tools require different impellers for air aspiration depending on the type of coolant liquid used, on the greater or smaller presence of solid dust, and on the intake air flow-rate that the aspirator is required to have.
For this purpose, each aspirator is provided with a specific impeller and therefore it is necessary to use a adapted aspirator according to the type of machine tool.
The need is also felt to improve drainage of the oil recovered from the oil mists aspirated by the aspirator and then discharged outside the aspirator.